I Promise
by sinomin
Summary: The five were normal teenagers, and best friends. And they loved adventures. But what happens when they decide to try and catch a heartless killer? RavenXBeastboy AU fic


**I had to write a story in school so I did a AU fic! Multi-purpose story! Hope you enjoy! Review and tell me what you think!**

"Hey guys, come see this." Richard said, eyeing an article in the newspaper. The other four teens approached him.

"What is wrong?" Kori asked. Raven's eyes skimmed over the article.

"That masked killer killed Danny from Science class last night." she answered for Richard.

"Man, they still haven't caught him yet? He's killed eight people, not counting Danny last night!" Victor shouted.

"You can't be all that surprised, dude. Our city's police force ain't all that sharp." Gar stated with his arms crossed.

"Oh, and I suppose _you_ could do better." Raven said sarcastically. Gar didn't seem to catch the sarcasm as his eyes lit up.

"Dude, that's it! We'll catch him ourselves!" Gar declared.

"Are you outta your grass-stained, thick-skulled mind?!" Victor shouted.

"You do know we're talking about a cold-hearted killer, right?" Richard asked.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Raven asked.

"That is an unthought out plan." Kori stated.

"Not if we devise a master plan!" Gar said excitedly.

"Says the guy who can't open the peanut butter jar." Raven said.

"Hey! That was _one_ time!" Gar reminded her angrily. "Anyway, think of the praise we'd get! We'd be heroes!" he said while striking a heroic pose, which wasn't very heroic because Raven pushed him over.

"The police _have_ been getting sloppy lately…" Richard said, actually thinking it over.

"And we _are _overdue for some action…" Victor added.

"Alright! So who's with me?" Gar asked, putting his hand out with his palm facing down.

"I guess…" Richard said, placing his hand over Gar's. Kori quickly put her hand in too. They all knew Richard and Kori liked each other, but both were too timid to admit it.

"Hey! Don't leave me out!" Victor said, placing his hand on top. They all glanced over at their violet-haired friend. She was thinking it through, and I mean _really _thinking it through. She really didn't want to die when she was only 16. She also didn't want her only friends to be in harm's way. There was only a slim chance they'd get through without anything bad happening to one of them. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Gar said her name.

"Raven, we'll be fine. I won't let you get hurt." he said. She slowly and hesitantly placed her hand over theirs, but Gar could still see the unsure ness in her violet eyes. "I promise." he said. He didn't know what made him say it. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep that promise if something happened, he just didn't want her to worry. Then another thought struck him.

She had a right to worry. They were, after all, going to try to catch a killer. Chances were that somebody would get hurt, or worse… he quickly shook that thought out of his head.

"So here's what I thought we could do. At night, one of us, as bait, walks around until the killer approaches. Then they lead the killer over to the rest of us. The bait person runs past us, then we all jump him, quickly take away his weapon, and we got him!" Gar exclaimed. The others looked at him doubtfully.

"Man, you know that's like a major death wish, right? Victor said, voicing his and the others' thoughts.

"No way dude! Richard's like a black belt in karate, and he's like the martial arts master. Vic, you're like super strong, and Kori is tougher than she looks! The guy'll probably underestimate her and be taken by surprise! Raven is smart and knows Tai quan do and martial arts! Not to mention that it's gonna be five against one! There's nothing to worry about!" Gar told them. This kind of helped reassure them.

"But what about you?" Kori asked. Gar was about to answer, but Richard's ward suddenly entered the room. The five smiled innocently and waved, hoping he'd go away. He eyed them suspiciously before leaving the room. They all let out a breath they hadn't even known they had been holding.

"Well, I can run really fast, so I'm gonna be the bait," Gar told them once they were sure Richard's ward was gone, "but we can't tell anyone or they'll try to stop us." Gar added.

"I wonder why." Raven said dryly. The doubt gone, they started detailing Gar's plan.

----

At 11:30 p.m., Gar was walking along the dark sidewalk. He had been walking for half an hour and there still wasn't any sign of the killer. He was starting to think the killer wouldn't show. Just as he thought this, a shadow swept past him. His heart pounded on his ribcage as he glanced around nervously.

Standing about six feet away from him with a knife in his hand was the killer.

Gar let out a girly scream and bolted towards were his friends were hiding, the killer hot on his heels. He ran past his friends and watched as they tackled the killer to the ground, surprising him.

Richard grabbed the knife out of his hand as Victor put him in a headlock. Raven and Kori grabbed his hands. Gar walked forward and, before the killer could do anything, he pulled off the killer's mask. They were all shocked to see their science teacher, Mr. Wilson.

"Dude, you're the killer?!" Gar asked, his eyes wide.

"Man, I always thought there was something different about you!" Victor said accusingly. Mr. Wilson glared at Gar before he yanked out of Victor's headlock, he pulled his arms free, and grabbed his knife out of Richard's hands. Then he grabbed the nearest person to him and held the knife to their neck.

Fear shone in her eyes as Raven struggled to get free, but she froze when he applied pressure, drawing a few drops of blood.

"Move and I kill her." Mr. Wilson threatened in a calm, yet cold voice. The teens stopped moving.

"Why are you killing people?" Richard asked.

"I always hated teaching misbehaved teens. I figured if I killed the misbehaved teens, that would leave me with a well behaved class." he answered. That's when it occurred to them. All the people that were killed were in their science class, and had gotten into trouble the day before. Danny had put a fake rat under Mr. Wilson's desk, earning him a detention.

Suddenly, Mr. Wilson hit Raven in the back of the head, knocking her unconscious. He picked her up and ran down the alley. The four teens quickly ran down the alley, but came to a dead end. Mr. Wilson was gone. And he'd taken Raven. Kori burst into tears.

"Oh no! Raven is gone!" she wailed. Richard put his arms around her, trying to comfort her, but it was hard when he himself needed calming. Victor just stood there silently. Gar was taking it the hardest. He did, after all, kinda, sorta have a small crush on her.

His whole plan had gone horribly wrong. Why did he have to convince her to do this? Why did he have to suggest doing this? If it wasn't for him, they'd all be sitting in Richard's living room watching TV, safe and sound. And he had even promised her. He had promised her he wouldn't let anything happen to her. He had promised, and he'd let her down.

He suddenly noticed a piece of paper taped to the brick wall in front of him. He pulled it off the wall.

"Hey guys, come here." he said. The others gathered around him as he read the words on the paper out loud:

"_I've taken Raven_

_You're in quite a mess_

_You need to make up your mind_

_In an hour or less_

_Meet me by the piers_

_With no weapons, no cops_

_Or else this little bird's_

_Heart will stop."_

The four stared at the note in disbelief. They had two options: They could go to the piers and all five of them could get killed. Or they could not go to the piers, and Raven would get killed. Gar couldn't believe what he was hearing when Victor spoke.

"Y'know man, we probably shouldn't go. I hate to say it but one person is better than five people getting killed." Gar knew that that was the more logical solution, but he was Gar. He didn't use logic.

"Are you kidding Vic?! You want to just go home and act like this never happened while Raven is killed in the hands of a murderer?!" Gar yelled angrily.

"Well, when you put it that way, it sounds worse. Think about it Gar! It'd be like one person trapped in a fire and four other people diving in there to save them! Chances are that they will all die!" Victor said, raising his voice.

"Yeah, chances are they will! But there's that small chance they'll all get out alive! That's the chance I'm looking at Vic. I promised her I'd keep her safe and I wasn't able to do that. The least I can do is get her back." Gar said, his voice quieting with each sentence. Victor was suddenly able to look at his friend with newfound respect. He was determined to do this, so why stop him? The only family they had was each other, and if they were all killed, at least they'd go together.

"C'mon then, let's go get our girl back." Victor said. Gar smiled before the four headed off to the piers, thinking up a plan on the way.

They quickly arrived at the piers. The air was cold and wet, and the only sound they could hear was the lapping of gentle waves. Suddenly, a scream echoed from the other end of the piers, by pier 41. And it sounded like Raven.

They quickly headed toward pier 41, the sound of their footsteps filling the cold air. When they neared pier 41, they were horrified to see a pale, purple-haired girl, covered in blood, and lying on the ground. She wasn't moving.

Gar darted up to her and checked her out. He sighed in relief, seeing that she was still breathing, but gasped upon seeing a stab wound in her chest, luckily on the right side, but her lung was probably punctured and filling with blood, as red was speckling her pale lips.

Gar quickly took off his shirt and put it over her wound, applying pressure to stop the bleeding. Suddenly a hand was placed on his shoulder. It was Richard's.

"It's time to bring him down, once and for all." Richard said. Gar stood up and faced Mr. Wilson.

"You're such a monster!" Gar yelled, rage evident in his voice.

"I try my best." Mr. Wilson replied calmly. The four teens lunged at the killer. Richard grabbed the knife again, but this time he threw it in the water. Mr. Wilson swiftly elbowed Victor in the stomach before punching Richard in the face. They both fell, Richard clutching his face and Victor clutching his stomach.

Kori shot her fist at Mr. Wilson's face, but he caught it. She threw her other fist, only to have it caught as well. Suddenly, she brought her knee forcefully up between his legs. He let out an unmanly squeak before letting go of her hands and placing his hands between his legs as he hunched over in pain.

There was a sudden loud thud, and Mr. Wilson fell over, unconscious. Standing behind him was Gar, and in his hand was a big piece of wood. He dropped the wood and smiled. They'd done it. They'd won.

The four teens' attention was snapped over to the body on the ground as it groaned and stood slowly. She opened her big, violet eyes as she glanced around at her surroundings before her eyes rested on her four friends. They noticed her chest had stopped bleeding.

"What'd I miss?" she asked, not knowing what else to say. The four darted up to her and enveloped her in a hug, but released her when she yelped in pain. They all apologized.

"It's okay, can we go home now?" she asked. Richard, Kori, and Victor went to get Mr. Wilson's unconscious body. Once they were out of ear shot, Gar started to talk.

"Raven, I'm really sorry I let him get you! I had promised you that I wouldn't let you get hurt and--" he was cut off by Raven.

"It's no big deal. What matters is you saved me, all of you." Raven said.

"It is too a big deal! You were kidnapped by a killer! I could have lost you!" Gar said, close to tears.

"Don't you mean 'we'?" Raven asked. Gar blushed slightly, but replied.

"No… I mean 'I'." he said before hesitantly pressing his lips to hers in a kiss. He pulled back to see Raven looking at him with a shocked look on her face. His heart sank.

"I'm sorry." he said before turning to head home. Raven grabbed his arm.

"No, I'm not mad." she said hesitantly. His heart rose back up.

"Are… are you sure?" he asked. He was surprised, but certainly not upset, when Raven pulled him into another kiss.

"I promise."


End file.
